


HOW THE FUCK DO I KEEP WRITING THESE

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Crack, Humor, Intentionally Bad Spelling & Grammar, fuck my life, fucking kill me, i dont know how you go to hell hardcore but i am, i hate this so much, i wrote another one, i'm going to hell hardcore, i'm starting to wonder about my mental health, omfg, why am i posting it, why did i write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I-just-what </p><p>i don't know fuck off</p>
            </blockquote>





	HOW THE FUCK DO I KEEP WRITING THESE

**Author's Note:**

> this is shit why are you going to read it

"DaNcE dAnCe wE'rE faLlInG APaRt tO hAlf TiME" brendan urieieeiie sang violently.

"dude wtf that's my song" Peter lewis kingston wentz the third said walking into the room brebnob was in.

"oh shit, yeah. my bad."

But then, Patrickickcickcik "thanks pete" fedora ran into the room wearing shorts, socks, and a hat, and was like, "THIS IS A BOOK STORE NOT A MUSIC STORE"

"Patrick what the fuck this is neither. What is wrong with you" Pete said

"wait, what? oh nvm then" patrick left. But-wait, oh my god, he forgot to close the goddamn door!!!

"patrick, um, maybe you should come back in here! i think you forgot something!" Pete yelled nervously, looking over at brendon. He was twitching, and looking like he might explode. "PATRICK GET YOUR SMOL ASS IN HERE" Pete yelled, trying again. it was no use. Pete got one last look at brendon before he did it.

"I'D CHIME IN WITH A HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF CLOSING A GODDAMN DOOR, NO?" he screeched, making everybody that was anywhere near the room's ears bleed. i mean, he is satan after all.

"AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Pete was screaming.

BUT ALL OF THE SUDDEN GERARD WAY CAME IN WITH HIS AWKWARD LITTLE BROTHER. (im sorry that was mean)

"IS SOMEONE SINGING THE LIFE ON THE MURDER SCENE VERSION OF YOU KNOW WHAT THEY DO TO GUYS LIKE US IN PRISON????????" Gerard yelled. Tossing the feather boa around his neck.

Seeing Gerard's sass powers, breadbin fainted.

"thank fuck" pete said

but then Mikey was all like, "wtf can we go gerd why do we have to be here this place isn't punk rock do they even have eyeliner"

"excuse u" Pete said "i'll have u know, this place is v v v v v punk rock and it is my religion to keep at least 3 eyeliner pencils on me at all times"

"why 3" the thin motherfucker asked. (why am i so fucking mean to mikey oh my god im sorry mikey is awesome)

"because of the holy emo trinity of course, u silly billy" his big bro bro answered.

But then-holy shit, Green Day came in!!!!!!!

"why the fuck did i hear my name" BILLIE JOE ARMSTRONG OMG

"OH FUCK ME IT'S THE GODS OF PUNK! QUICK BOW DOWN AND TRY TO ACT LIKE YOU'RE NOT EMO TRASH" (#relatable) gERARD yelled, bowing before the gods. "All hail the mighty Green Day, our lord and savior." Gerard, Pete, and Mikey said in unison.

"What the fuck is satan doing here" Billie Joe asked, gesturing to forehead, still unconscious, lying (is the most fun a girl can have without taking her clothes off) on the floor near the door. "Isnt he supposed to be in hell?"

"MAMA WE ALL GO TO HELL" Patrick burst through the door singing

"yo dude that's my song get ur own" Gerard said.

"i have my own u Emo"

"you are literally one to talk"

"patrick where the fuck were u when i was calling your name. you literally could have prevented brendon's breakdown" said pete

"r u fuking kidding me i was in a hotel in NYC"

"how did u get there and back so fucking fast" gerard asked

"my soul voice"

"Patrick no" said pete

"patrick yes" said patrick

"YYYAYYYYAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY"

"Oh my god, that sounds like soul!" Brennnnnndonononn said waking up (cant wake up)

"go back to hell, satan." Billie said.

"but im not satan"

"wtf have you seen the emperors new clothes music video i think u are."

"shit. k fine i guess." and Brendon Urie went str8 to hell. just like i will when i die.

oh well, can't do anything about that

 

the end

 

this took me about 545648946515214654% longer to write than it should have.

**Author's Note:**

> why did you fucking read it


End file.
